


Hastings/Lemon "Lady of Ice" Fanvid

by mosriteluv



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Captain Hastings - Freeform, F/M, Fancy, Italio Disco, Lady of Ice, Miss Lemon - Freeform, lemings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosriteluv/pseuds/mosriteluv
Summary: A fanvid I made to one of my favourite ships, Arthur Hastings/Felicity Lemon.





	Hastings/Lemon "Lady of Ice" Fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> I love this relationship! It is my favourite one on the series. :)


End file.
